


Too Much Red

by SilverWhiteRaven



Series: MariBat Prompts and One-Shots [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Shot, Prompt Fic, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, one-shot for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhiteRaven/pseuds/SilverWhiteRaven
Summary: Prompt: "You are an angel, sweetie." "An angel with a shotgun."
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: MariBat Prompts and One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664065
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244





	Too Much Red

Learning about the details of her soulmate-bond was a strange experience for Marinette. 

At first, it was a bit mystical, really, she was just a child.

She was born with a pure white mark spiraling around her forearm with little notches. A Time-Release Mark. The spiral slowly turned black from one end as time went by. As it would reach a notch, it would release hints through changing color and the notch turning into a new symbol like a charm on a bracelet. At the end, something new and final will bloom out once the line reaches its end.

Marinette was looking forward to finding them, hoping hers would go from friends to something more.

She didn't expect her hints to tell her a story quite like this. 

She didn't expect to know about his suffering and feel his pain in her heart without being there. 

Or to not know what it meant when a notch bloomed into a robin, shadowed by a bat.

And finally learning what it meant when she had watched the news from across the ocean as her timeline had turned grey and the symbol splintered like it had shattered in an explosion.

She became a hero herself between that broken spot and the long-off one yet to be revealed.

She hardened herself when it finally showed and became an angry knot of thorns and turned her line a sickly green.

She didn't know what her own timeline was on her soulmate's arm, but she knew what her own was leading to.

She was a hero after all, and, when a bloody red image appeared, she knew whoever was on the other end of her mark was a hero no more. 

But the notches weren't over yet.

Ladybug looked at the showing-through mark in calculation as she kept pressure on the man she had taken down and was now keeping under her foot. The latest mark bloomed into a winged sword through a green demon as he spoke.

"Quite the Valkyrie you are. No... No, you are an angel, sweetie, and a tough one." She looked into his eyes and saw the poison of the pits there.

"Yeah. An angel with a shotgun. And you have a speed-date with God."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Red and Redder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283649) by [SilverWhiteRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhiteRaven/pseuds/SilverWhiteRaven)




End file.
